


Escape

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Prompt Fic, three-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daring escape is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was DamSol with Helmsman!Sollux. It wound up being Handmaid-Sollux gen but whatevs.

Sollux doesn’t know who she is, the woman dressed in green with horns like AA’s and legs for miles, and he doesn’t want to know. All he knows is that she’s busting him out of the helmsblock, and there’s fire everywhere and  _holy shit they are going to die_ , except for the part where they  _don’t_ , and then she finally speaks.

“Ready to fuck shit up, little Captor?”


End file.
